Angel Egg(discontinued)
by Water-Elemintal
Summary: In process of rewrite
1. 1: The strange egg

Link didn't know what was worse.

The fact that there was an animal of some sort that laid eggs the size of his hand nearby, or that he carried the egg (hidden in his bag) into his room.  
>The egg was a light cream with slightly darker specks. Apart from its odd size it seemed to be perfectly normal. He placed it next to an empty bottle on the only shelf in his light orange-walled room and gathered his towel and a change of clothes before going into his bathroom to bathe. The warm water eased his mind, and Link began to contemplate what he was going to do with his strange find.<p>

There was always cooking it, but then again there could be an embryo inside. And who knew if the egg was edible? There was also keeping it, and seeing what it hatched into. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't faced monsters before. Link was sure he could handle a baby monster if it was needed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the water taking a chill turn. He finished bathing quickly and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel before taking another one to dry his hair. Link dressed quickly, it was a habit of his to change in the bathroom after bathing, and he didn't quite know where it came from.  
>Fully dressed, he stepped back into his room before feeling something small and warm collide with his chest. Link's instincts caught the mysterious warmth as it squeaked in surprise, losing its momentum and falling.<p>

Looking down at it, Link couldn't help but blink in confusion. If not for its small size, and the strange feathery growths on its back, it would look rather human. In his hands he could feel the little thing trembling. Large, blue eyes stared at him fearfully from under brown locks. The... creature was barely bigger than his hand, wrapping those strange growths around itself for protection, with a scared look in its eyes.

Carefully, Link walked over to where he had left the egg, now seeing it split in half. Transferring the little thing to one of his hands, he let it step back onto the shelf. "Alright" he began, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't hurt its hearing "who _are _you, and were you in that egg?" it nodded. "That egg is my 'nest', I usually sleep in there and hide. I'm an 'egg angel', and I'm called Pit. I've never been in a house before, can I stay?" It seemed that answering his questions had replaced Pit's fear with curiosity, although he still seemed a bit wary.

"Don't you have a home? Apart from your egg I mean." Only after the words left his mouth did Link realize how potentially offensive they were to the small angel. "I-I mean-Sorry. I didn't think _at all" _Pit's face was hurt, and a little bit angry, not good. Link hoped to the Goddesses that Pit wasn't going to cry, he had no idea how to cheer up miniature angels. "Uh... Do you want some-uh... Grapes?" Pit didn't lose his sulky face, and Link inwardly groaned. He decided to get some anyway to see if he could tempt Pit's good mood back.

He figured that Pit wouldn't be able to eat them whole; he was only the size of his hand after all. Cutting one third of them in half, he put them on a plate and placed it on the bedside table in his room. The scent of the freshly cut grapes managed to stir Pit's curiosity, and he fluttered over to see what Link had brought. "Try some, they're seedless." Pit curiously picked up a half and bit into it. His wings twitched a bit as he chewed, and once he finished it he licked his lips happily. "Am I forgiven then?" Link asked amusedly. It seemed that Pit's bad moods didn't last very long, maybe because of his small size.

He was surprised then by Pit not only fluttering up to sit on his shoulder, but also nuzzling his way under Link's chin. After the confusion wore off, Link lightly nuzzled back. It seemed Pit liked to nuzzle to show appreciation, much like a pet Link thought. Although he wouldn't say as much to the small cherub's face.


	2. 2: Sorcerers, Friends and Food

**Alright, here's the second chapter for you all. There's a bit of backstory in this one, so I hope you all enjoy.  
>Also I had to re-upload this chapter because some of the text was missing. <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been about three weeks since Pit's sudden appearance into his life; and Link found it was quite an experience trying to teach the miniature angel about the various things around his home. He had been quite amazed at the sink in particular, even more so when Link had also introduced it as where Pit could bathe. This of course led to him wanting to try it out straight away, becoming enticed by the falling warm water from the tap until Link had to gently prod him to ask how full he wanted it.<p>

Remembering the faint splashes and Pit's laughter always made him want to smile. He'd quickly grow used to Pit's presence and now he had a small, nest-like area on his bedside table where Pit usually slept now, complete with a soft little blanket and pillow for the little thing.

Link was tidying up around Pit's bed when he remembered a question that had nagged him since he'd discovered Pit. Doing a brief scan of the room, he found the small angel dozing in the sun that was shining on the windowsill. Link walked over quietly, and carefully brushed a finger in a petting motion through Pit's hair.

Hearing muffled complaints and a bit of grunting made him quicken his finger slightly until the not-very-happy angel sat up with sleepy eyes to rub and a scowl. "What? What could pos-_ibly _be the problem?" Pit definitely wasn't happy, if that was his attitude. "I just wanted to ask you a little question before I forgot it" Link explained. Pit grunted in response, and he sighed. He was going to have to feed the angel quite a bit before his sugary disposition came back. "Anyway, I wanted to know why exactly you were in that egg in the first place. It's a pretty odd place for someone to be after all."

Pit yawned and blinked a bit before answering "that's a reply that'll have to _wait, _until I've woken up. The story's pretty weird and I don't want it getting muddled by sleepiness." A small smile snuck its way onto Link's face "And I suppose you want some food with that 'waking up', right?" Pit nodded, of course. The quickest way to cheer him back up was with food. Link gathered up some biscuits on a small plate and set it down where Pit could reach it. "You know, I wouldn't have to feed you so often if you didn't spend your energy making mischief and poking your little nose where it doesn't belong." Pit ignored his comment and broke off a portion of biscuit to nibble at.

After Pit had eaten his fill, he settled down on Link's shoulder with a happy hum. "You wanted to know why I call myself an egg angel, right?" Link gave one short nod, sitting down so Pit wouldn't fall off while recounting his tale.

"Well, we're called egg angels because we live in the eggs. But we didn't always. It's actually a curse passed down from who knows how long ago. Apparently our ancestors were starting to feel that they were 'above' humans and used to ignore the people's prayers. One of the humans on earth caught on, and he pursued the path of sorcery just to extract revenge on the angels that were shunning them.

He figured that making the angels dependant would be a fitting revenge, so his curse shrunk them and made the eggs the key to their lives."  
>"Hold on, how are the eggs the key to your lives?" Link was terribly confused about this turn of events; Pit was right about the story being weird.<br>"I was just getting to that. Angel's bodies don't only have blood to keep them alive, we need pure energy too. But we also use this pure energy to cast our magic, so we needed a way to recharge. We used to be able to just absorb energy from the sun, but thanks to the curse we can't anymore. So now if we use our magic, we have to rest in the egg to recharge and that obviously makes us extremely vulnerable."

Link's expression grew thoughtful, so a human-turned-sorcerer had cursed the originally independent angels to have their entire lives hinge on the well-being of a container? Well, he certainly didn't see how that could be considered revenge. Pit had grown quiet, and he gave a concerned glance to him. "Talking about it get you down?" Pit gave a little 'mm' in reply, and slipped off his shoulder to once again return to his perch by the window. Link figured that he'd go out and buy the little thing a treat; he'd been meaning to do so since Pit had kept himself out of trouble... mostly.

He'd just finished up buying some grapes when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He turned and found the one and only Princess of Hyrule walking briskly towards him. "Oh, it's good to see you! But why are you buying grapes? You don't usually eat those." Link coughed awkwardly. He couldn't talk about Pit, Zelda either wouldn't believe him, or he'd make Pit's mood worse by sharing his existence. "I'm... buying them for a friend..." Zelda raised a curious eyebrow "Oh really? Maybe I could come with you to meet this mysterious friend of yours?" Link gawked, and the princess laughed. "I'm joking Link. Your strange friend must be shy, or else I'm sure you would have brought them with you. I've got duties to attend to, but it was lovely to speak to you." With a swish of her elegant skirts she was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

After trekking home, Link entered quietly, hoping to surprise Pit. He found the angel sitting on his pillow staring into space. "Pit? You ok?" Pit jumped, and pouted at Link. "Don't scare me like that!" He smiled at the little cherub before walking into the kitchen to prepare Pit's treat. The angel made to follow him, but he held up a finger to stop the action. "Uh-uh, this is a treat for you. Go relax a bit and it'll be done soon." Ignoring Pit's pout growing even bigger he calmly closed the door and placed the grapes on the counter.

He cut them in half and added a bit of sugar to them, Pit liked them slightly sweetened. Once he was done he brought them out and put them on the table where the angel was waiting. Eyes almost literally shining, Pit quickly moved forward to dig into this uncommon treat.

Link watched Pit eat for a little while before heading back into the kitchen to make some food of his own. They ate in moderate silence, Pit too busy enjoying his treat and Link thinking back over Pit's story.

Once he was done, Link picked up his plate and looked over at the angel. "Finished Pit? We should be going to bed soon." Pit nodded and tried to help Link pick up the plate but the Hylian beat him to it. "Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom ok?" Pit reluctantly nodded and flew off to his bed where he snuggled down under the covers. Link walked in soon after, smiling at the small bed and its occupant before sliding into his own. Taking one last glance at the angel, he felt the drowsiness slip into him, and he closed his eyes.**  
><strong>


	3. 3: The Woods

**Well Here we go, another chapter already. No, no I'm not deliberately trying to abandon Red Prints, but since more people are interested in this one, it updates faster. And it's easier to write about a tiny angel's misadventures.**

* * *

><p>"What's this meant to be Link?" Pit's bright blue eyes were curious as he fluttered around Link's head, trying to peice together what the Hylian was making. While Link <em>did<em> adore Pit, he was starting to get irritated by the angel's onslaught of questions. "It's a birdhouse, Pit. Sort of like a makeshift nest." The angel made a noise of understanding and flew up to the house; Link didn't really care why, he was just glad to have some relief from Pit's questions.

He was almost done when Pit returned, struggling to carry a plate but with a proud look on his face. "Link, I made you some snacks! Are you happy?" Link quickly took the plate off the small thing before he dropped it, setting it down and examining what Pit had made. It seemed Pit had tried to make biscuits with cheese, ham and lettuce. They were messily done, with some of the toppings falling off the biscuits, but Pit's hard work was obvious. "Good job Pit, but you know I don't like you handling knives when I'm not there."

Link could see Pit pout at that, and sighed. Recently the little angel had tried becoming more helpful to him. His protectiveness was annoying the angel, but he was worried Pit would hurt himself by trying to do something that his small body couldn't handle.

Absently grabbing a biscuit, Link went back to work on the birdhouse, leaving Pit to his own amusements. Pit had found a recent adoration for his garden (if anyone could call bushes and a bit of grass a garden) and had fun flying through the stalks and leaves pretending to be on an adventure of some sort. He had also caught Pit having a, probably one-sided, conversation with Epona. _'Ok then, once I'm done with this I'll play with Pit. He's probably grown bored of the garden, and I don't want him bored.' _He frowned at the thought of Pit being bored. Pit being bored meant Pit went looking for mischief, mostly in the town nearby where no one else knew what an egg angel was, or that they even existed. He'd already had too many close calls with Pit almost being caught, and was trying to tempt him to stay closer to home with the promise of treats if he behaved. If that didn't work creating some kind of leash was always an option.

* * *

><p>The wind was gently swaying the branch he was sitting on, which would have been nice had he been tired. He was bored; Link was busy working on that house-nest thing and couldn't play with him. He'd tried to get the large brown thing to play with him (He vaguely recalled Link calling it 'Ponah' or something, its species perhaps?) but it was a mostly one-sided conversation. There was nothing to do now that he'd been 'banned' from the large place with lots of houses, and apparently the large green area was too dangerous for him. But that just stirred his curiosity, and the best way to get him to do something that he probably shouldn't was to get him curious about it.<p>

He looked around to make sure Link wasn't watching before fluttering his way into the greenery. He was amazed; it was so large and green with lots of places to play. He was curious about _everything. _He wanted to fly back just so he could bring Link here to explain what everything was, but he wasn't meant to be here so he couldn't. But why would Link say it was dangerous? There wasn't anything at all here. He immediately started flying around looking at everything, and tried to fly up to the top of one of the large trees. He figured it was rather big, so the branches would come in handy as places to rest. He was just about to start when he felt something cannonball into him and the momentum caused them both to fall to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled to the unknown figure "You could have hurt me!"

"So? You were trespassing in my house!" The stranger shot back before flinging himself at the little angel.

* * *

><p>The birdhouse was done, and hung proudly on one of the branches of a nearby tree. "There, now I better find Pit before he has a chance to get himself into trouble again." But as hard as he searched, he couldn't seem to find the little angel anywhere. Worry peaking; he headed inside to look in Pit's favourite 'nap spots'. Not finding him, Link sat down before his worry overcame him. There were only two places Pit could be, both off-limits to him. <em>'Once I find him I am definitely going to devise some sort of leash to keep him on for a while, maybe that'll keep him out of mischief.' <em>He noticed Epona acting oddly, nickering and tugging her head in the direction of the Faron Woods. Link scowled slightly, if Pit had gone too far in...

He carefully made his way in, hoping that if Pit was here he could catch him by surprise and the following guilt trip would be enough to keep him closer to home. His ears picked up on a pair of small voices yelling angrily at each other, and he identified one of them as Pit's. Looking at the ground, he could see Pit engaging in a dirty scuffle with what seemed like another angel and losing quite well by the looks of things. "Ok, ok _what_ are you two arguing over?" Link felt slightly amused when he saw Pit jump in surprise and look at him like a caught puppy. The other small angel also looked at him, seemingly sizing him up cautiously.

Pit easily landed on his shoulder and scowled at the other brunet. "He started it Link! All I was doing was admiring all the plants and stuff, and then he comes out of nowhere and knocks me to the ground!"  
>"You were trespassing!"<br>"Was not! These green-places don't belong to you!"  
>"They're called Woods, you idiot."<br>"Hey, I'm not an idiot! I'm learning a lot!"

Link quickly grabbed Pit before he flung himself at the other, holding him as tight as he dared. It seemed Pit was trying to growl to intimidate the other, but to Link's ears it was a squeaky, soft little thing that was more adorable than scary. Before either of them could blink, Link's hand swooped down and picked up the other angel. Examining him, Link could see that not only did he have brown hair, but brown eyes as well. "Ok, you, what's your name?" He lightly shushed Pit, who was still growling, and moved his hand so the other was sitting on his palm. "I'm Red, and I live in these woods here." Link hummed slightly, the woods were rather big, and at night could grow dangerous. "Why don't you come stay with me for a while? It's not like I don't have room."

Link inwardly sighed as Pit's growl got even louder, obviously he didn't want Red living with them. "Pit, behave. We have plenty of room for him, and I'm sure you two will get used to each other... eventually." Red looked like he was contemplating his options, then flew up to perch on Link's other shoulder. "Ok, then. Let's go!" Ignoring Pit's-not so-subtle hiss, Red snuggled his way to Link's neck. The blond was trying to ignore the two; they would have to work it out themselves. He was trying to figure what made him do such a thing. It was enough trouble trying to keep one angel behaved, and now he had two that seemed to loathe each other.


	4. 4: Broken Bowls and Privacy

**Yet another chapter is here, and Red and Pit get into a bit of trouble. And lame ending is lame, I couldn't think of anything better to end it on... **

* * *

><p>Link's nerves were at breaking point. It had been a week, and the loathing between Pit and Red hadn't cooled off at all. Both were covered in bruises and scratches from their constant scuffles, and Link found he had to forcibly lock then in separate rooms each night so one wouldn't attack while the other was sleeping.<br>Red's presence was also setting off Pit's possessiveness, which made it hard for him to go about his daily tasks in Ordon village and keep him hidden.

The small being would constantly stay around him unless Link locked him inside the house before leaving, but then he would hover in front of the door until the Hylian came back or until he got tired (or got into a fight with Red). Not even the promise of grapes or the threat of a leash kept Pit behaved. Of course Pit probably knew that Link didn't have the temperament to keep him leashed up for long, the guilt of confining him only to where the leash could go would get to him too soon for it to be an actual punishment.

* * *

><p>He'd just finished up his tasks for the day and was riding Epona back to his place before a familiar voice caused him to slow down and look to his left. Ilia ran up to him, all smiles and eyes shining. "Link, we haven't spoken in such a long time! It's so good to see you again, I hope you're been treating Epona well." He couldn't help but smile back, and as he chatted with Ilia he forgot all about the two little burdens back at his house.<p>

He couldn't forget for long as he and Ilia approached and the sound of the pair of small, angry voices drifted down to them. _'I forgot to lock them in different rooms' _He thought as he quickly dismounted. "Ilia, can you look after Epona for me? I have something I need to do right now." Not waiting for her reply he quickly climbed up the ladder and unlocked the door to have Red and Pit crash into his face. Red had scratches on his face and Pit's arm looked like it had been roughly grabbed. "Ok you two, enough. Someone's come over so the both of you better become scarce." He kept his voice low, but his irritation at their brawling was evident. Pit winced a little and nodded, but Red had a somewhat defiant look. Link growled at Red before quickly letting them both go before Ilia reached the top of the ladder. He turned around to help her, but she was already almost on her feet anyway. "Link, I could have sworn I heard voices. Is someone living with you?" Link tried to compose his face before turning to Ilia. "No, no one else is-"The sound of something falling that _shouldn't _have been cut him off, and Link growled to himself. Ilia slid around him and headed straight for where the noise had come from, Link quickly got up to follow her. _'Red better not be making a nuisance of himself' _Link thought angrily as Ilia stepped into the kitchen. One of Pit's favourite bowls had been knocked onto the floor and had broken in half, and Link could see that Red was hiding underneath the broken pieces. "I'll clean it up Ilia, you go wait in the next room." He spoke quickly; already moving to scoop up the broken bowl and the hidden pest beneath. But his childhood friend was faster, easily sweeping up the broken bowl before Link even had a chance.

Red and Ilia just stared at each other, Ilia's eyes going wide as Red poked out his tongue. Link sighed "Pit, wherever you are you may as well come out too." He felt a slight tug on his hat as the other small angel clung to it shyly, half burying his face into Link's hair and leaving one bright blue eye free to stare at the stranger. Ilia looked at him, somewhat startled at the appearance of a second angel. "Link, what are these little things? I've never seen anything like them..." Red huffed and sat on her head, shooting a face Pit's way. "We're egg angels" he said, ignoring Ilia's slight cry of discomfort at having him on her head. Link moved them all into his bedroom, he and Ilia sat on the bed while Red sat on a pillow. Pit was still clinging to his hat, and was trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible.

It was awkward for a while, before Ilia decided to break the silence. "Um... do... do they have names?" Red fluttered up into her face with a scowl "Why not ask _us? _We're not like pets! Well, _I'm _not, not sure about chicken-wings over there. I'm Red by the way." Link lightly swatted Red back onto the pillow "He has a name, Red. I know you know it." He gently untangled Pit from his hair and hat, ignoring the protests from the cherub and sat him on his hand for Ilia to see. "This is Pit; unlike Red he's quite adorable. Shy though, but once he gets used to you he'll be fine. He might even let you cuddle him." Ilia just looked at Pit, who seemed to be trying to sink through Link's hand. "I-I think I'll pass, he seems a bit frightened of me..." Link stood up and placed Pit on the windowsill, his favourite place to doze and relax, before turning back to Ilia. "So, are you still willing to stay for a while?" He didn't want to think that Red and Pit had scared her off (although the idea of Pit scaring _anything_ was amusing), and he really did want her to get to know them one day. He was sure she and Pit would adore each other once the shyness and awkwardness passed between them.

"Of course I am. We haven't seen each other in a while. But, may we go somewhere... more private?" Link was confused at her request, but nodded. "We can go to the lake if you'd like. Just don't let Pit out or he'll follow you, he's too curious for his own good." Ilia laughed a little, and Link felt a small victory had been won. He headed for the door, letting Ilia out first and making sure Pit was inside before he and Ilia headed for the Faron Woods.

* * *

><p>Pit was confused. His Link had gone off with the 'Ilia' to the green-place and had locked him inside with the Not-Nice Red monster. He didn't understand why Link had first told him to hide from the Ilia, only to change his mind and introduce him. A lot of things about Link's life puzzled him, like why he had told the Not-Nice Red monster that he could stay in Pit's territory. And now he was going off with the Ilia, very... very... He had forgotten the word Link had taught him! It started with the funny snake-like symbol, 'ess' Link had called it. Red monster always made fun of his memory, it wasn't very nice.<p>

He looked over to see Red monster looking bored. "Where are Link and the Ilia going?"  
>"It's 'Where are Link and Ilia going?' Moron. And are you really <em>that <em>innocent?" There Red monster went again, making fun of him! He didn't know what Red monster was teasing him about, but he bet it was bad!

Red monster just looked at him "oh Jesus, what am I saying? Of course you are. You can't even feel complex emotions yet." He could! He could feel com... complete... difficult emotions! "You didn't answer me!" Red monster just rolled his eyes and got up "They want some _alone time_, not that I expect you to understand what I mean by that" Pit really didn't, but he wasn't going to say so. With a pout he got up as well "I'll just have to ask them myself then."  
>There was a moment of silence between them, Pit was confused about the expression on Red monster's face<p>

"That would be a terrible idea, just stay inside chicken-wings or Link won't be happy with you." Pit's wings fluffed up in anger, and he launched himself at Red monster, forgetting all about Link and Ilia.


	5. A Basket of Peace

**I apologize for both the lateness _and _the shortness of this chapter. I wrote it fine up until a point, and no matter how much I rewrote it, I didn't like it at all. So you get this disappointing chapter, but now that it's up and done I can keep going with what I was trying to write in it in the first place. I promise the next one will be better, since I'll actually enjoy writing it. **

* * *

><p>Link was surprised when he came back to find Red and Pit actually asleep near each other. The scratches and bruises were expected, however. <em>'They must have tired each other out'<em> he thought while carefully picking them both up, getting a rather dangerous idea. He placed them both in a padded basket, where Pit had started sleeping recently, and smiled as they snuggled together like a pair of puppies. They'd yell at him when they woke up, but for now he carefully tucked a blanket over them and started to prepare dinner.

He'd cooked a simple meal that both he and his two little companions could enjoy and was setting it up when he heard Red and Pit arguing. He sighed lightly and quickly moved to separate them; untangling Pit from the blanket Red had tried to smother him with. "Dinner's ready you two. So at least _try _to behave for a while."They both sulked through the meal, glaring at each other and occasionally flinging crumbs at each other. Link tried to ignore it until dinner was over, when he promptly picked them both up and held them tight.

He felt guilty when Pit made a somewhat frightened noise and loosened his grip a little for him. While Pit hadn't been the one to disobey him, he

_was _the one who, more often than not, started the fights with Red. "Alright you two, listen carefully because you're _both _starting to run out of chances." He paced to his room and sat down, giving them both a stern stare. "Either you _try _and get along and tone down the arguments, or I'll be forced to kick one or _both _of you out depending on how bad the arguments are." He kept his face stern, even though he normally succumbed to Pit's frightened gaze. He needed to let them know how serious he was being, that he was not going to be their peace-keeper forever. Their arguments had worn his patience thin and he wouldn't hesitate to toss them out if they kept going, although he _was _a little worried about where Pit would go if it came to that.

"Am I making myself clear to you both?" He ignored Pit's frightened, obedient nods, it was more Red's understanding he wanted. The red-eyed angel stared at him sullenly before giving a small nod. "Good, now off to bed with you both. And I don't want to hear _one _wing-beat flying where it shouldn't, you understand?"

Both nodded at the same time, and he let them go so they could fly to their respective beds. He felt confident he'd get at least _one _night's rest without one disturbing the other during the night, his lecture should have scared them into obedience for at least tonight.

He settled down into his own bed, listening to the tiny rustles of wings against cloth and a small sneeze from Red. He stayed awake for five more minutes, listening carefully for any tell-tale signs of late night mischief making. He heard sheets shifting, but nothing out of the ordinary so he decided that they were both either asleep or behaving so he finally settled down for his own dreams.

He woke up to the sounds of chinking plates. Confused, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before going into the kitchen to inspect _why _his plates were moving so early in the morning and to tell them politely to stop it so he could go back to sleep.

He blinked as he saw Pit trying to align the plates just-so, and leaned against the door in slight confusion. "Pit,

_why _are you in the kitchen so early?" Pit jumped and gave a small cry, before noticing him and flying up to his shoulder to nuzzle under his chin in his usual good morning gesture. "That's nice, but it doesn't answer my question."

He noticed Pit was shivering a little, and carefully pulled him off his shoulder so he could get a better look at him. Not only was he shivering, but his usually bright, large eyes were slightly dulled and looked like they hadn't gotten a very good night's sleep. '_The threat of being kicked out scared him so much he had nightmares?' _feeling a pang of guilt, Link placed the poor thing back on his shoulder, giving a small nuzzle back when Pit slipped back under his chin. "Have a nap, Pit. I'm not going to abandon you while you do." He felt Pit hum a little, slipping his way under the neck of his tunic to use it as a makeshift blanket. He carefully put the plates away, trying not to accidentally roll Pit off his shoulder.

A knock on the door made him jump, and he quickly checked to make sure Pit hadn't moved. Opening it, he was surprised to see Ilia there with a basket containing some fish, fruit and vegetables. "I-Ilia, I didn't expect you to come over again so soon considering..." He took the basket off her, glancing at his shoulder to see if the small bump was still lying there. Ilia noticed Pit as well, eyebrows rising a little "You're letting him sleep on your shoulder?"

He backed up so Ilia could enter, putting the basket on the table in the lounge and sitting down. Hearing a small noise from Pit, he felt the angel crawl out of his shirt and stretch on his shoulder. "Um... what brings you here Ilia?" he reached up to rub a finger along the side of Pit's face, cracking a small smile at the feeling of him nuzzling into the motion and starting to hum. Ilia pulled her eyes away from Pit to focus on him "Um... I wanted to apologize to... to your... guests. I acted so rude to them, and I brought the basket as a sort of... peace offering..." He smiled at her as he carefully took the half-asleep angel off his shoulder.

"They'll love it, and it's quite helpful too. For being so small they eat quite a lot of food." Pit's wings perked a bit as he heard 'food' and he seemed much more awake. He couldn't help but laugh at him, Pit was too adorable. Pit flew to the basket curiously, wrinkling his nose a little at the smell of the fish. "Thank Ilia for the gift, Pit."

"O-Oh no, he doesn't have to-" She was interrupted by Pit flying up to her to sit at her shoulder. Even Link raised his eyebrows a little when he gave her a small, innocent peck on the cheek before snuggling down in her lap. He couldn't help but smile "told you he'd adore you. Don't be afraid of picking him up, or petting him a little. Helps him sleep". Ilia gave a nervous smile and reluctantly brushed a few fingers along Pit's back, relaxing when he started humming.

"I'll go put these away, if Pit wakes up tell him I'm just in the kitchen. He's developed a paranoia that I'm going to abandon him while he's sleeping." He decided not to tell her that _he _was the reason for that, she'd probably yell at him. He grabbed the basket and started towards the kitchen, before looking down at the sudden increase of weight. Red picked up an orange, hmphed at him and flew off to eat it in peace. Link started to laugh and walked into the kitchen, shaking his head at Red's somewhat strange behaviour.


	6. 6: Angel Sitting

**These chapters are getting shorter and shorter. But don't worry, I have a lot planned for the next chapter. And I'm slowly hammering out what direction I want Angel Egg to take. Bah, just enjoy this update you awesome followers you. **

* * *

><p>The house was quiet without Link around, he'd gone to make a delivery a few days ago and Ilia was house (and angel) sitting for him. She reread the notes Link had left her about how to properly care for the two little beings, absently getting out plates and cups.<p>

She felt a small plate bump itself against her hand and looked down in surprise to find Pit staring at her innocently. "It's almost lunchtime, I always help!"He chirped up to her, small voice light and happy. Pit looked so proud of being able to help set the table that Ilia left him to it, instead starting to cut up their usual lunch of fruits.

Now that she had spent time with them, she could see how Link adored them. Pit was a bit odd at times, in thought and action, but everything he did had a charming innocence to it. It was almost like he was a small child learning about the world and wanting to impress his parents. Pit's kin, Red was much more mature and snappy (especially towards Pit) but still helped out if Link needed him to. Red was also more careful than Pit, often pulling the boy away from harmful objects with an annoyed sigh.

She hadn't seen Red recently though, but Link's notes told her not to worry about him too much. He'd apparently lived in the woods before living with Link and could take care of himself. But the thought still nagged at her, she still worried. After all, if he got hurt how could she find him help? No one else in the village knew of his and Pit's existence.

Lunch was a quiet moment. Red hadn't come and even Pit looked a little worried about him. To her own eyes, he looked a bit lonely too. She stood up and quietly packed up the plates, pausing to brush a finger tough Pit's hair. "Don't look so glum Pit; I'm sure he's just busy." Innocent blue eyes turned to stare at her sadly before he pushed himself up and glided over to the sunny window. There, he settled himself down with a small sigh and closed his eyes.

Ilia tempted the thought of going over there and comforting him, but theorised Pit wanted some time alone and instead walked into the kitchen to put away leftovers and to clean up. As warm water filled the sink, she snuck a glance over at Pit. The angel was unusually still (even in his sleep he moved) so she assumed he was just thinking. She washed the dirty dishes slowly, not really focusing. Her worried thoughts kept intruding on the normally peaceful silence, and she had no way to block them out.

Finally finishing off the last dish, she quietly put them away before drying her hands and walking back to Pit. He was still laying in the sunlight, and she could hear small mumbling. "Pit? Are you alright?" she asked quietly, kneeling down beside him.

He sat up and looked at her with a small smile. She shook her head and sighed "Pit, I know what your real smile looks like." Pit just looked down again, smile fading. Ilia carefully scooped him up and cradled him in one arm as she walked over to his little bed.

"Try and get some rest then... I'm sure you'll feel better." carefully laying him down, Ilia tucked the blankets around him. Then she remembered what Link had told her, and began to gently rub his back. Her worries lifted a little as Pit began to hum and snuggled a little further under his blankets, curling his wings over his body. She rubbed his back for a few more minutes before leaving him alone to sleep.

"Poor thing. I should go look for Red and tell him what a bad friend he's being, making Pit worry so much about him." Mind made up, she carefully opened the door and stepped outside.


	7. Status

Yo. Long time no see. I guess you're all wondering about the status of 'Angel Egg'.

Well the old story is being abandoned, since my current writing style and that one no longer match up.

Instead, I'll try rewriting it. I don't know how far I'll get, as I'm not really in the fandom any more, but I'm going to write out a loose plotline and follow it, so even if worse comes to worse and I find myself abandoning this one too, I can post that up and you can at least see how I intended to end it.

Or, if someone wants to pick up the story themselves, you're free to do so.

Obviously the rewrite isn't coming right away, I have a lot of real life responsibilities to do, and I like having a few chapters done before posting, but (hopefully) it _will _come up at some point. I'm surprised that you guys are still following this, and me, considering I'm not really active on any sort of Fanfiction media site any more, but I've always hated authors who leave stories unfinished, so I'm not going to let one of 'em be me.


End file.
